


Perusal

by mohinikapuahi



Series: March WotD Works [16]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all it takes is a comforting voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perusal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Community: 1 million words word of the day, todays word was Peruse.

Leaning back on the park bench, Steve let the dappled sunlight wash over him. It had been almost forty eight hours since he’d been out of the air conditioned hospital. He was only outside now under duress. Rachel had ordered him to get his putrid arse out of the room so she could spend time with her still beloved ex-spouse, because believe it or not he wasn’t the only one that loved him. Steve had actually lifted his arm and sniffed his own armpit, realizing that she might actually be right.

So taking her advice he’d taken the bag of clothes that Chin had left for him and had a quick wash in the restroom before he changed. Slinging the bag, into the bed of his truck, that Chin had also left for him. He had forgotten how it was, here everyone looked after each other, it had taken him a while to remember and often he took it for granted. But times like now, the way the team, his Ohana, made everything easier made him appreciate them even more.

Checking his watch, he climbed to his feet and stretched, flexing tired shoulders and rolling the kinks out of his muscles. Pausing only long enough to buy a bottle of water from the vending machine in the corridor, he waited at the doorway until Rachel noticed he was there. She collected her purse from the end of the bed and walked towards him.

“Any change?” his voice sounded hoarse even to his own ears.

“None, Commander.” Rachel spoke softly, her elegant hand reaching out to stroke his arms gently. “Don’t worry, he likes to sleep, he’ll wake when he’s good and ready.”

“I hope so, Rachel.” Steve bowed his head a little, trying to hide the moisture in his eyes. “I hope so.”

Rachel looked at him for a moment, before sliding her arms around his waist and hugging him. Steve hesitated, his hands hovering in the air behind her before he closed them around her and hugged tightly.

“You’ll call me?” She asked, her words muffled against his tee shirt.

“The moment his eyes open.” Steve vowed.

Rachel stepped back, and reached up to cup his face in a gentle hand. “Don’t forget to look after yourself.” She murmured before she walked down the hallway, her shoes tapping on the tiled floor.

Steve watched her until she got into the elevator then turned into the room. He put the water on the table and stopped at the edge of the bed just looking at his partner. His fingers twitched with the need to touch Danny, so he let his fingers brush gently across the soft strands of blond hair.

“You need to wake up, buddy.” Steve murmured, his free hand moving to clasp the hand that was free of monitors and cannulas, he bent down and pressed a soft kiss to Danny’s forehead, letting his lips linger on the warm skin. “I miss you, babe, please come back to me,” he whispered.

Putting Danny’s hand back on the sheet, he stroked the knuckles slowly; content just to have that small physical connection.

Sighing deeply, he stepped away from the bed and walked around the other side, collecting the bundle of magazines that were stacked on the table at the end of the bed.

“Rachel bought you some good magazines tonight, buddy.” Steve stated as he settled back into the hard plastic chair, leaning back to cross his feet on the edge of the bed. “Let’s peruse what there is. Ladies Home Journal? That one must be her quirky British sense of humor. Either that or there is something you’re not telling me. Good Housekeeping. No see I think there is a message in there somewhere for you. I know this time your place is better, I even approve of it. Unless I can convince you to move in with me, because you know you’re already there every night any way. And you know that nothing would make me happier. Anyway you’re making me lose track of what I was really saying. Here’s the one we’ll start with. New Yorker.”

Steve leaned down to put the other two magazines on the ground beside his chair and flipped open the magazine he still held in his hand. “Gotta tell you, D, I really never thought I would see the day that I would be willingly reading New Yorker. Next time I’ll bring you a Sports Illustrated. How does that sound?” he looked up at Danny and sighed softly. “Oh, here’s a story you will like, Traditional Indian Dance, In Drag. Sounds like something saucy for you doesn’t it.” He sat for a long moment, just watching Danny. It looked like he was sleeping. The doctors didn’t know why he was still unconscious; they couldn’t even tell Steve when he could possibly wake. Just suggested that Steve keep talking to him, engaging him as if he was awake and listening, anything to try and stimulate his senses.

“Okay, here goes.” Steve folded the magazine cover back and held it up to read. 

“Please don’t.” A husky croak startled him.

Steve almost fell of the seat in his rush to get his feet on the floor and his body upright.

“Danny.” His voice cracked, “You’re awake.” He lifted Danny’s hand and pressed kisses to his knuckles. “You’re awake.”

“You said that already.” Danny murmured, his eyes drifting closed again.

Steve sat back in the seat, pulling his phone out of his pocket, his eyes fixed on Danny’s face. His Danny was awake, the world was spinning on its normal axis again.


End file.
